battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Iance
|considered_name = The Alliance |members = *Bubble *Fanny *Flower *Lightning *Match *Pencil *Ruby *Snowball |sub-groups = Pencil's Alliance * Bubble * Match * Pencil * Ruby |first_appearance = Getting Teardrop to Talk |last_appearance = |image1 = Iance.PNG}} (pronounced as "eye-ance" or "ʌɪ.əns") is one of the eight teams in Battle for BFDI. The team was named when Fanny suggested removing "the all" from "the alliance", referring to Pencil's Alliance. The team was the first team to lose a challenge and have its members up for elimination in BFB. Snowball and Lightning are the only male contestants on the team. Pencil is the first team member that was eliminated, and the first contestant to leave, absolute dead last, on Battle for BFDI. Members Coverage was actually made out of two teams in Getting Teardrop to Talk. One team was made of Pencil's alliance, and the other was made from Flower, Snowball, Fanny, and Lightning. When Flower wanted Ruby and Snowball both to be on her team, she decided to merge both together. Pencil's alliance suggested that the team name be "the alliance" but since there were other people that weren’t a part of it, Fanny recommended to remove "the all" from "the alliance" - making the name . In the challenge, Match decided that they should jump. When Fanny hated the idea, Pencil wanted Lightning to zap Fanny, but was stopped by Bubble. Bubble decided to zap her after Pencil insulted her by reminding her she's a "bember". Afterwards, Match was trying to find flaws with the team. Near the end, they thought they were almost there, but failed and their team was up for the first elimination. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, The team was seen licking. They were told to stop licking by Bubble when she saw that Ice Cube is inside. Their team ranked second in that episode. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, the team put Fanny to use so they could swing around 50 times. They got 1st place. In Today's Very Special Episode, Match and Ruby did a roleplay with a "Y"-looking 4 remake. They got 5th place that episode, beating , , and . In Fortunate Ben, the team was seen in a pink paper plane. Lightning says that he will soar above the others, and Snowball agrees with that. However, Four obliterated Lightning and the other flying contestants, as flying was considered cheating. In Four Goes Too Far, the team played a minor role in the challenge. They made no active attempt to avoid the Twinkle of Contagion. When Bubble caught the Twinkle, she engaged in a staring competition with Match. They passed the Twinkle onto Pen. In The Liar Ball You Don't Want, the team was mostly absent during the challenge. Bubble commented on the murderous attitude of the competitors, and Lightning zapped the Liar Ball, sending Pie into the sky. In Questions Answered, the team had Bubble give the answers. Match and Snowball pressured Bubble into getting the questions correct. However, after Bubble got every question wrong, the team fell into the bottom two. Bubble knew the answer to the final question, "What's my favorite season?", but the team's podium was replaced by a fake podium made by Stapy. The team was seemingly up for elimination, but since Match showed Donut the video footage of Stapy's trickery, the team was safe, placing 7th. In This Episode Is About Basketball, Snowball threw the ball at the basket which hits the propeller holding the basket up. It malfunctions and breaks and falls onto the buzzer, making their team safe. They got 3rd place in the challenge. In Enter the Exit, the team appears sitting together when Bubble is recovered by Four. They do not attempt to recover Four with the other teams, but Match is used by Blocky to make a model of Four. In Get to the Top in 500 Steps, the team sends Flower up the staircase. She pushes Tennis Ball, Bomby, and Foldy off and blows Pie up, but is then knocked off herself by Dora. Black Hole then launches a recovered Pie onto the buzzer, leaving Flower, who had noticed that Pie had been doing nothing, stunned. is then up for elimination. Wins/Losses Vote history Trivia *Fanny is the only contestant on the team that doesn't have arms. *Lightning is the only contestant on the team that doesn't have legs. *Snowball and Lightning are the only male contestants on this team. * is the team with the most original contestants, with five in total. *Match is the only original contestant on this team who is voiced by Cary Huang. ** Similarly, Ruby is the only RC voiced by Cary on this team. * is the first team up for elimination in BFB. *The first contestant eliminated on this team was the team captain, Pencil. She was also the first contestant to be eliminated in the season. *Half of the members of iance were on FreeSmart in BFDIA. *This team's name is intentionally written in all lowercase, and is the only team to do so. * This is the first team that was falsely UFE. * Snowball is the only ball on this team. * Fanny and Lightning are the only newbies on this team. *This team has three contestants that towards the start of a season were, in that season, the lowest ranked contestant of all contestants that participated in the first season. (excluding her rejoin, Flower was the first contestant eliminated in season 1, Snowball received the lowest amount of votes out of all the classic contestants in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, and Pencil was the first contestant voted off this season). *It's the second team to be up for voting twice. *On 's voting screens in Getting Teardrop to Talk, Questions Answered and Ge to the Top in 500 Steps, the respective voting options for each team member are: *Lightning - A, N and F *Fanny - B, L and D *Flower - C, I and A *Ruby - D, M and E *Match - E, O and G *Pencil - F and A (in Enter the Exit) *Snowball - G, J and B *Bubble - H, K and C *Both times this team was UFE, the normal voting screen wasn't used. *However, it was used when they were falsely UFE in Questions Answered. Category:Teams Category:Season 4 Teams Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Iance Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:FreeSmart